


Интерлюдия

by Blacki



Series: Встреться со мной снова и снова [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, WTF Winter Soldier 2019, keeping the other company, meetings, night strolls, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Между Тони и Солдатом случались не только важные встречи. Но каким-то образом Тони дорожил мимолётными ещё сильнее.





	Интерлюдия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638571) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



Между встречей, случившейся, когда Тони было двенадцать, и следующим значимым столкновением с Солдатом прошло несколько лет.

За это время Тони вспомнил ещё несколько встреч. Не только мимолётные видения Солдата, как раньше, когда он был моложе, но и настоящие встречи.

Чем старше становился Тони, тем чаще он замечал, что другие люди не вполне понимали его, и особенно люди его возраста. Потому он замкнулся, начав избегать родителей и приходить домой так поздно, как мог. Конечно, там всё ещё была его мастерская и Джарвис, но Тони обнаружил, что избегать отца ему важнее.

Тони заметил, что ему хорошо думалось, когда он бродил в одиночестве, вдали от оценивающего взгляда отца, поэтому начал гулять. Как раз во время прогулок он и встречал Солдата.

Или, скорее, Солдат находил его. В тот день Тони сидел на берегу, когда Солдат вдруг бесшумно опустился рядом. Он не сказал ни слова, даже смущённого "я знаю тебя", что Тони слышал время от времени, и потому Тони тоже держал рот на замке. Через несколько минут Солдат встал и снова ушёл.

После это произошло ещё несколько встреч, но только тогда, когда Тони ходил безлюдными дорожками или решал прогуляться в уединенных местах; как только Тони понял, то начал делать это постоянно. Встречи стали регулярнее, и через год Тони начал с нетерпением ждать, когда вновь увидится с Солдатом, пусть ничего особенного и не приходило. Солдат проводил в его компании несколько минут, иногда дольше, но потом снова исчезал. Не говорил ни слова, и если бы Тони не встречал Солдата раньше, то принял бы это за совпадение.

Случались периоды, когда Тони не видел Солдата неделями, иногда даже месяцами, но в конце концов он всегда возвращался. Однажды, когда с последней встречи прошло почти полгода, Тони попытался разыскать его, но не смог найти и следа и вскоре, разочарованный и обеспокоенный, сдался, пока Солдат не вернулся к нему снова.

Обычно он присоединялся к Тони на берегу, но иногда недолго прогуливался вместе с ним, прежде чем снова исчезал. Его компания была комфортна, пусть и безмолвна. Было что-то в молчаливом присутствии Солдата, что заставляло Тони чувствовать себя в безопасности — даже если Солдат принимался говорить на другом языке.

На Солдате всегда было одно и то же тактическое снаряжение. Иногда оно было пропитано кровью, а иногда местами порвано, но всегда одинаково. Тони догадался, что Солдат очень часто был вооружён, и иногда он приносил целую сумку оружия. Те встречи были самыми короткими. Казалось, он всегда должен был идти, но не мог отказать себе хоть в недолгом времяпрепровождении с Тони. 

Тони пытался не думать о том, откуда кровь, или что Солдат делал с этим оружием, но, став старше и задаваясь этими вопросом, он также обнаружил, что не особенно переживает.

Так что, возможно, Солдат убивал людей. Возможно, он делал это, потому что любил свою работу, или просто потому, что ему приказывали, но всё, что волновало Тони — Солдат возвращался к нему. Как ни нерегулярны были встречи, в его жизни это была постоянная величина, и Тони не был готов от этого отказываться.

Он никогда никому не рассказывал о Солдате, и когда тот начал появляться в окровавленной одежде, Тони решил, что вероятно, к лучшему, что никто не знал. И дело было не в том, что отец не захотел бы его слушать, а друзей, которым можно было бы сказать, у Тони не было. Солдат относился к тому немногому, что принадлежало только Тони, и он одержимо хотел это сохранить.

В такие встречи Тони никогда не предлагал поработать с рукой, если только Солдат не показывал ему, что что-то не так. Для таких случаев Тони всегда носил с собой инструменты, но, казалось, кто-то наконец позаботился о руке, потому что ему редко приходилось их использовать.

Тем не менее, он лелеял эти в некотором роде интимные встречи, и если они давали ему больше причин не возвращаться домой, то это было еще лучше.

Тони боялся, что их встречи прекратятся, как только отец отправит его в школу-интернат, а после прямиком в университет. Он намеревался оставить Солдату сообщение: возможно, на одной из скамеек, или что-то в этом роде, но в конце концов у него не осталось времени в последний раз вернуться в парк и сделать это. Отец так спешил от него избавиться, что отослал Тони практически посреди ночи. Тони беспокоился о Солдате и задавался вопросом, не придёт ли он в парк, разыскивая его, и спустя какое время решит, что Тони бросил его.

Проведя в школе-интернате несколько недель, Тони понял, что беспокойство было излишним, потому что однажды во время одной из ночных прогулок по парку, наполненной воспоминаниями о Солдате, тот вдруг присоединился к нему.

Он молча шёл нога в ногу с Тони, и хоть внезапное появление и поразило его, он не мог не улыбнуться. 

— Спасибо, что нашёл меня, — с благодарностью сказал он, и Солдат кивнул. После этого они вернулись к привычной рутине и в тишине прошлись по парку.

И несмотря на то, что Тони начал новую жизнь, Солдат всё ещё был рядом.


End file.
